


安达卢西亚之歌

by majorjelly



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: 一点点历史魔幻AU。龙骑士Pique回到故土，历尽艰辛，与爱人重逢的故事。献给阳光下的西班牙，献给所有为国营业的勇士。





	1. 第一个故事：杰拉德·皮克与四十大盗（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 真人无关。  
> 全人类可生子设定。有龙！设定。（改的面目全非的）西班牙中世纪历史设定。
> 
> 受到LOFTER两篇权游AU皮水文的启发，详情请看《魔龙的狂舞》http://aguode.lofter.com/post/1fc9441d_12b5d3996 和《凛冬的陨落》http://yrkjcah.lofter.com/post/1cbaf2f0_12c319dd9 （哪位小可爱能告诉我怎么做链接？）
> 
> 目前没按照顺序XJB写，也没来得及修订beta。请攒肥了再阅读。  
> 情感抒发，如果我荼毒了你的眼睛，请各位亲爱的读者原谅我！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰拉德·皮克去坎波城的集市上打探消息，却意外的遇到了一个可疑的车队。  
> 与此同时，小塞尔吉奥决心让疲惫的父亲开心起来，拉着他来到了同一块是非之地。  
> 大小阿里巴巴能否拯救坎波城于水火呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惯例警告：真人无关。  
> 全人类可生子设定。有龙！设定。（改的面目全非的）西班牙中世纪历史设定。
> 
> 摸鱼时间短，来不及校对，请养肥再看（如果真的有读者的话XD）  
> 龟速更新ing……

“你再说一遍，”城门守卫难以置信地看着面前脏兮兮的傻大个，一字一顿地说，“你卖的是什么玩意儿？”

“龙粪”，皮克举着一个破口袋，沉甸甸的坠着，有些不耐烦，“壮阳。”

“这就是几块石头！”另一个守卫戳了戳口袋，“你见过硬的像石头一样的大粪吗？！”

“还一点儿味儿也没有，边上是什么——沙子？”前一个守卫附和着。

“我们说的可是龙，伙计。”皮克尽可能摆出一副循循善诱的样子，“龙鳞比铁还硬，龙粪能跟牛粪一样吗？而且我早就在哈拉玛河里淘过了，河里的沙子能增强功效。”

沙雕年年有，今年特别多，两个守卫油然而生一种难兄难弟般的共鸣。

见守卫还是不信，皮克把口袋往地上一丢，大手一挥，一把拍上了身后的骡子。“我和他们是一伙儿的！我们一起卖药！”

骡子摇了摇尾巴。

排在皮克身后的是一个小车队，四个人赶着五六辆骡车，车上被两层大瓦罐堆满。一老一少站在队首，正被皮克突然的发言弄得一愣。

守卫怀疑的目光立刻转向了二人。皮克注意到老头悄悄把年轻人推了出去。年轻人黑发黑眼，留着黑色的络腮胡，朴素的灰袍子是行商标配。年轻人拿出了文书，自称是个刚出师的草药学徒，跟着车队跑生活，兼做游医——他们主要卖葡萄酒，也卖药。守卫扫了一眼文书，又去检查车上的瓦罐。老头配合的打开盖子，立刻冒出酒香。皮克拍拍手边的罐子，咧开嘴赔笑。

守卫们勉强认可了车队，但还是拒绝相信皮克。“你的身份证明呢？你什么时候开始和他们一起的？”

“文书和包裹一起掉进河里了，还没来得及补。”皮克还在挣扎，但话一出口，他也觉得自己更加可疑了。

他们耽搁了太久，后面的队伍开始骚动。

“我真的不是骗子。”守卫紧了紧手里的长枪，皮克叹了口气。这两个家伙算上头盔才勉强到他下巴，一直低着头说话很累。“好吧，好吧，我有证据——这可都是你们逼我的。”说着，他撩起身上的短袍，把裤腰往外一扯。

二人不明所以，只好低头往皮克的裤裆里一探——然后同时倒抽了一口气。

 

“Papi，马为什么不走？”小塞吉靠在父亲怀里，迷迷糊糊地问。他们已经在这儿等了一个世纪，头顶的太阳烤的他发晕。

父亲的大手给他拢了一把头发，又用满是胡子的下巴蹭蹭他的额头，惹得他赶紧往男人怀里躲。手掌下的胸膛传来笑声的震动，“这就困了？我们都还没进城，”男人在他头顶说，“是谁吵着闹着要来的？”

小塞吉的回答是锤在胸口的一拳，惹来了父亲更多的笑声。“就没有别的门了吗？”他可不想在这儿等到天黑。

“有是有的，但一般人可进不去。”他感觉到Papi有力的手再次抚过他的后背，确认他好好的压在怀里。“不过，Papi可以带你走捷径——就这一次，坐好。”

身下的马再次小跑起来，他们离开了队伍，绕向城市的另一边。

 

“瞧见了？”皮克撑着裤腰，大喇喇地问，“药效还行？”

守卫的表情像看着什么稀世珍宝，天下奇观。等他们抬起头，看向皮克的眼神里只剩下惊叹，二话不说，立刻放行。

“都说了我不是骗子。”车队老头狐疑地想凑过来看一眼，但皮克已经嘟囔着整好裤子，盖上短袍，再从地上捡起他的破口袋。

被阻塞的队伍终于开始挪动，皮克冲对他行注目礼的守卫点点头，和小商队一起走上吊桥。

“谢了，兄弟。” 他把胳膊环过青年的肩膀，“你叫什么名字？”

青年悄悄瞥了一眼紧跟在一旁的老头，但皮克颇具感染力的笑容给了他信心。“马尔科·阿森西奥，”他低声回答，“我从帕尔马来。”

“帕尔马的阿森西奥，对吧？”皮克热情的拍了拍他的肩膀，没有错过青年微妙的表情变化。“我欠你一次，有什么要帮忙的就说。”他放开手，青年冲他点头致意，立刻被老头拽走。

有趣，皮克挠挠下巴，打量着二人。他决定和车队赖在一起，也许今天还能有些额外的收获。

 

二人一马绕着城墙走，不一会儿果然出现了另一个城门。可是这门没开，城墙上的守卫也更多。

“什么人！”小塞吉听见上面的人大喊。

父亲勒住缰绳，用左臂将他护在怀里，然后举起了戴满戒指的右手。

“告诉你们的卫队长马塞洛，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯来看他。”

 

坎波城，西班牙王国眉心的明珠。

深入沙漠的前哨，广袤绿洲的边陲，南来北往的必经之地。

早在新世界发现之前，这里就有王国最大最热闹的集市，来到坎波城就能看见全世界——地中海与大西洋沿岸的绿洲，王国腹地的沙漠，遥远的北非、波斯和欧陆，花花世界的造物尽在眼前。传说坎波城是天主教女王童年最爱的游乐园，当她执政后，决定回报大集市带给她的欢乐，赐予坎波城自由贸易的特权：只要上帝依然眷顾卡斯蒂利亚，坎波城就永不衰落。即使后来塞维利亚被南美洲的黄金堆满，这里风韵依旧。

小塞吉不是第一次来，但这次，他有一个艰巨的任务，而这个任务事关一个严肃的计划：他要让Papi重新找到快乐。

一切都发生在妈妈离开之后。

那天是Papi过来叫他们起床，用黑斗篷把他和马可包起来，红着眼睛告诉他们，妈妈前一天晚上去“上帝的花园”远足了。小塞吉记得自己有些生气——妈妈忘了跟他们吻别！接着Papi把阿里桑德罗也用黑色裹好交给了他——顺便一提他还是觉得绿色更好——叮嘱他抱紧弟弟，他又觉得，作为一个大男孩，当然可以原谅大人们偶尔的失误。他们一家不时会分开，也总有下一次团聚，他会提醒妈妈补上的。最初的日子里，小塞吉骄傲的履行着兄长的职责，但九十九天之后妈妈还没回来——远远超过了之前最长的四十七——再后面他就数不清了。来了一个专门照顾小桑德罗的女士，马可哭了八回，Papi接管了他们的睡前故事。小塞吉接受了一个事实：上帝的花园一定非常非常远，要走数不清的日子才能到，再走数不清的日子才能回。

最可怜的是Papi，小塞吉想，他努力假装一切正常，可装的一点也不像。就好像一只受伤的鸽子，或者生病的公牛，他们还能动，但和那些健康的动物不一样。更糟的是，只有他发现了不同！

Papi又一次紧紧地搂住了他，勒的他肚子疼，就在这个福至心灵的时刻，他的计划降临了。他艰难的抽出手环住男人的脖颈，我会照顾好你的，Papi，小塞吉保证到，我很有经验。Papi呼吸里的颤抖绝对不是他的错觉。

可是该如何是好呢？他在马背上摇摇晃晃地思考，直到他们回到马德里，才豁然开朗：坎波城！一个能让女王都开心起来的地方！让父亲开心不会比让神话女王开心更难。从马德里到坎波城只需要两天，一个短假就能搞定。他立刻行动起来，用恰到好处的卖萌、拥抱展开攻势。事实证明，即使是马德里皇家卫队的卫队长也无法抵挡。

 

逛集市是计划的关键，

这个活动每次都能让他开心好几天。小塞吉坚定不移的认为，这是一种只有坎波城才有的魔法，对父亲应该起同样的效果。但他决心更近一步，确保魔法能更持久、更有效。他只有一个模糊的目标，也许集市本身会给他一些灵感。随机应变，小塞吉想，我可真棒。

父亲和蓬蓬头先生说话又花费了好久好久，小塞吉不得不把父亲拽走，一刻也不想耽误计划的执行。Papi重的像一头牛，但他设法让他们俩都跑了起来，跑过教堂的尖塔，塔脚下就是集市。他一个猛子扎进集市中，像一只小水母，被海底闪闪发光的宝藏吸引着来回漂浮，很快就晕头转向，游不到头。女王的传说让一切都更有神秘色彩。好几次他都被没见过的东西分了心，但他努力地专注在寻找一样合格的宝物上，它必须很特别，拥有坎波城的魔法，能让Papi看到就会快乐起来。


	2. 第三个故事：NA8DO（4）

CH3.4

  
(未修订无beta警告！未按顺序写警告！一句话水和皮姐。）

  
Sergio Ramos在痛楚中醒来。

  
他找不到自己的两条腿，臂膀也变成了两块沉重的死肉，只有眼睛能动。疼痛仿佛一柄利剑，尖锐的剑锋将躯干划开，他垂下眼，只看见五脏六腑暴露在外，像呼吸般自顾自地起伏着。但他的肺叶却被牢牢的锁紧肋骨做的笼子里，一点也不能动弹。他企图和他们对话——多荒谬啊，Sergio想，我竟然在和自己的器官谈判——劝它们把呼吸的工作还给濒死的肺，再把他的手还给他，好让他能把被划开的皮肤合上，如果能再找针线缝住，这烧灼般的痛苦说不定就能减轻。  
但他的舌头也罢了工，连带着喉咙、脖子、器官，都阻塞成了一块石头。他看见皮肤像潮水一样生长了出来，覆盖住裸露的器官，也阻碍了空气。原本鲜活的器官呼不到氧气，偃旗息鼓；而痛苦，痛苦没有减轻，反而被困在了身躯里，肆意冲撞，把脆弱的内里迫害的伤痕累累，外表却光洁如故。

  
氧气，氧气到哪儿去了？  
鲜红的潮水淹没了Sergio，他下沉，他呼救，但空气只存在于水面之上，最后一口呼吸哽在喉中。

  
忽然，一束光刺穿了头顶的海面，将救命的空气压迫进他的肺里，他终于有力气睁开眼。  
太阳离得太近，晃得他看不到东西。几秒之后，太阳被移走了，在模糊的视野中，他看到了一个好像反射着阳光一般的光亮的额头——是伊涅斯塔，他们的好医生。伊涅斯塔带着凝重的神色，转去和身旁的人低语，那人坐在床脚，无言地点了点头。医生抬手轻轻在那人肩膀上轻轻一拍，转回身，从Sergio枕侧拢起了太阳——原来是一盏亮极了的油灯——离开了。  
意识和疼痛一点点归拢，没有潮水，只有重重的红蓝色的帷幔，在昏黄的灯光里坠成浑浊的深色，而他自己沉沉地坠在温暖的床铺里。  
坐在床脚的人正盯着他看。他的蓝眼睛可真亮，Sergio想，像在幽暗的密林里闪闪发光的蓝宝石，也像新大陆阳光下的大西洋。这么大、这么亮的蓝宝石，找遍全加泰也只有一个人有——  
“皮克？” Sergio终于发出了第一声。他几乎是立刻咳嗽起来，喉咙仿佛两片摩擦的砂纸，尖锐的痛顺着气管一路烧灼下去。Pique立刻关心地从床脚挪到他手边，笨拙的示意他水杯在床头。  
Sregio想撑起身，再给自己灌一桶水，但他实在太痛了，浑身都痛——痛楚切断了意识和身体之间的联系，和梦里没什么区别。皮克担忧的眼神让他觉得更难受。他只能合上眼睛，狼狈地偏过头，等呼吸平复，让唾液勉强润湿喉咙。

  
“我死了？”一能开口，Sergio就决定戳破现实，“还是我们俩一起死了？”  
皮克瞪着他的大眼睛，欲言又止地回望着他。“没有……我们都没死。这儿是巴塞罗那，你一直没醒，我就带着你先回来了，小白给你治的伤。这是我的……我们的……房间。”他的声音很轻，像是怕搅碎房间里的沉重。  
是了，Sergio想，从扎达尔回巴塞罗那，坐船要五天，走路地要几周，这解释了他沉重的四肢和干渴的喉咙。四周的环境给他深切的熟悉感，这是皮克在他领地城堡的主卧室——所以某种程度上也属于他Sergio Ramos——皮克当年大方的把自己的房间让出来做婚房， Sergio停留巴塞罗那时，无论皮克在不在城堡，也都睡在这儿。现在他身下的可不就是那张他们用来乱搞的King size大床吗。据说这张床和皮克的蓝眼睛一样，私底下被称作加泰罗尼亚的宝藏，连稳重的哈维都曾说过他羡慕皮克的床。Sergio曾对此嗤之以鼻。床嘛，能躺就行，水手出身的塞吉可不像贵族少爷们那么娇气。可想想皮克的两条长腿，在船舱的小卧铺里一准伸不开，所以床大一点大概也没什么不好。  
但他已经好几年没回到这张床上了，自从送走皮克之后顶多只有一两次。他不得不比皮克走之前更频繁的往来于马德里和巴塞罗那，因为皮克这个不敢负责任的混蛋给了他那枚沉甸甸的戒指。他们一直留着这间卧室，但Sergio总是选择夜宿营地，他不畏惧巴萨人的敌意和愤怒，但他也不想独自重温旧梦。再后来他遇见了皮拉尔，就更没有回来的理由。  
可熟悉感还是微微抚平了他的伤痛，让他能积蓄起一些力气虚张声势。  
“那你干嘛摆出这么张臭脸？”Sergio尽可能恶声恶气地问，悄悄藏起难以平复的呼吸。皮克脸上的表情让他想起上一次离别，昏暗光影中蓝眼睛流露出死亡的悲伤，与现在如出一辙，只不过被困的人换了换身份。哀伤的神色不适合你，笨蛋皮克，Sergio默默地想，娇气的贵族少爷就应该永远挂着愚蠢的笑容，毛茸茸的胡子都遮不住你裂开的大嘴，对着山呼海啸的人群骄傲地举起你的大手，然后再被我一拳锤爆。  
皮克看起来像是要把自己蜷起来，考虑到他那么大只，这举动简直像一只笨拙的熊，手脚都不知道该往哪里放——如果他还的手还在的话。

  
Sergio终于注意到皮克不自然的姿势。皮克披着短披风，这是他回来之后一直保持的装扮，为了让空空如也的左侧袖管不那么显眼。但他的右手也没露在外面，披风下有一团奇怪的鼓起。Sergio皱起了眉，“你的右手呢？”  
皮克低头看向右侧，露出如梦方醒般神情。他小心翼翼地抖了抖右肩，直到披风从右侧滑落，露出右臂紧紧捧着的宝贝，那是——  
“你他妈——”Sergio暴怒起来，想立刻扑上去锤死这个混蛋，但他还没能起身，痛楚就把他推回原位，甚至骂不出一句完整的话。  
皮克立即愚蠢地抖了起来，却还是努力轻声安抚Sergio：“别，Sergio，别骂。”皮克轻轻摇晃起身体，观察着怀里的宝宝——那他妈的是Sergio的儿子Marco！——的情况，见宝宝没有醒来的迹象，才委屈的抱怨到：“他可难哄了，我好不容易才哄他睡着。”  
Sergio的怒火根本没能平息，他感觉自己被这只蠢熊严重地侵犯了领地。“把Marco还给我！”皮克在他的威胁里小心的弯下腰，把宝宝放在他身边。如果这过程里他们离得太近，Sergio也无暇顾及，因为他咬着牙拼命抬起手，把孩子牢牢圈在了怀里。

  
“你拿我的孩子做什么，皮克？”Sergio忍不住低吼，直到皮克用右手重新给他们俩都裹好毯子，宝宝令人安心的重量才让Sergio的心跳慢下来。  
“我想……我想你可能会需要他……”皮克低下头扣起了床单，又恢复了那副见鬼的衰样，这让拉莫斯变得焦躁，他认得那副表情——那是宣告噩耗前的欲言又止。他不知道从扎达尔之后过了多久，战况如何，但既然他和皮克还能进行这场便秘一样的对话，一切应该不至于太糟。如果是不重要的人，皮克没必要现在提起，如果是重要的人——好吧，他拉莫斯送走过南多，送走过皮克，送走过皮拉尔，也送走过无数的战友和同伴，再来一个他也撑得住——如果皮克再这么拖下去，拉莫斯发誓，等他能下地就先把皮克揍得再也摆不出这张丧脸。  
他的焦躁一定表现的非常明显，因为皮克抬起了头，“听我说，Sergio……”摄人心魄的蓝眼睛牢牢地锁住了他。

  
“你失去了一个宝宝，流产。我们想了一切办法，还是没能留住它。”

  
蓝眼睛湿润地眨了眨，将大西洋倾倒进了拉莫斯的胸膛，那重量夺取了他的呼吸和心跳。


	3. 第四个故事：叹息之城（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不去科尔多瓦，也不去塞维利亚，而是去向着大海叹息的格拉纳达。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真人无关。  
> 全人类可生子设定。有龙！设定。（改的面目全非的）西班牙中世纪历史设定。
> 
> 本章有剧透，请勿阅读。  
> 

麦子酒，舞蹈，庆典，很多很多的欢笑和注视，拉莫斯终于领悟了违和感的源头。

“Geri，”他放下酒杯，看向那个和他一起傻乐的男人，“你是在追求我吗？”酒馆里的灯光给皮克毛绒绒的脑袋加上了一层柔和的温度，加泰罗尼亚产的蓝宝石闪着快乐的光。

高个男人被他一问，忽然变得有点害羞，却还是快速而坚定地点了一下头。

拉莫斯有些意外的挑起眉，“所以这就是你最近假装的绅士友好，不再表现的像个混蛋的原因？”

“嘿！”皮克立刻拉掉了脸上傻乎乎的笑容，伸过胳膊来揉他的头发，战事一触即发，他们隔着桌子揉成一团。

“说真的，你用不着这么认真。”打闹大笑的间隙，拉莫斯喘着气说，“你只要开口就行了，Geri，这本来就是我欠你的。”身边传来惊呼，杂耍艺人要开始高潮表演，拉莫斯赶紧回头去看。几个惊险刺激的动作之后，他和众人一起欢呼喝彩。

“Bravo！Bravo！太漂亮了！那几下简直像在飞行！”他还在热烈的鼓掌，只是凑过来和皮克交流，“你觉得你能做到吗，你和小加？回去了你们一定得试试！然后你就可以把巴塞罗那骑士团改成杂技团了哈哈……一定很合适！”

他的调笑没收到任何回应，他有些意外的扭过头。皮克脸上的笑容淡去了，在喧闹中静静地看着他。“你不欠我任何东西，Sergio。”皮克温和地说，在喧闹中几乎让拉莫斯听不清内容。

“杰拉德·皮克——”拉莫斯悄悄地贴近了一些，一字一顿的说，“刚刚——公开的——放弃了——敲我一笔的——权力。”他控制不住嘴角，感觉自己笑的像个狡猾的狐狸，“你竟然转性了，真是奇迹降临啊，圣人。”

皮克沉默地捧起酒杯，堵上了拉莫斯的嘴。

 

这是一个愉快的夜晚。放下了肩上长久以来的责任，在温和的微醺中忘却过往的孤独和苦痛，只专注于当下简单的快乐。

表演结束后，他们又添了一杯酒，在感到疲惫之前回到住处。二人像长不大的孩子一样一路打闹，分享着一些熟稔的亲密。小塞吉和Marco早就睡熟了，皮克跟着拉莫斯蹑手蹑脚的进屋，帮他简单的安顿好，在两个小宝宝和一个大宝宝额头留下晚安吻，才轻轻地带好门离开。

拉莫斯在久违的平静中伸展四肢，困意像夏日蹭过脚趾的海浪，慢慢的席卷了他。他把胳膊圈过儿子们，一下子陷入了黑甜乡。

 

接下来的几天没什么改变，但似乎有又哪里不同。他们继续在格拉纳达逗留，清晨把小Sergio和Marco安顿好，出发巡查和训练，下午接上孩子们去探险或者郊游，等吃过一顿其乐融融的晚餐后哄小家伙们上床。如果还有力气，他们俩会出门再放松一阵，每次换一家酒馆，把长街上的音乐和舞蹈看遍。

皮克一如既往的同他们一起生活，公允地分配给小家伙们的早安吻和晚安吻，把火龙交给小塞吉看管，在Marco走不动的时候替拉莫斯抱着他、任劳任怨地提供宽广的肩膀让小不点流着口水睡觉，外出的夜晚还用无穷无尽的笑话和拌嘴来逗拉莫斯开怀。他们依然凑得很近。但时不时的身体接触不见了，也失去了那种随之而来的亲密感。皮克只在太阳升起后出现，在夜晚结束后消失，像是什么定时生效的魔法。在几天若有似无的距离感之后，拉莫斯渐渐看清了对方划出的那道的界限。

他没有立刻宣之于口。皮克热情而坚定的注视没有越过他给自己划出的界限，拉莫斯静静地观察着，虽然那视线比格拉纳达一无遮拦的阳光更暖人。你来我往的试探全都终结在了友好的界限范围内。这个傻瓜在搞什么飞机？他不明白，而思考这个问题令他疲惫。

 

入夜，他倚着门框摇摇头，拒绝了皮克的邀请。

“今天我想和孩子们多待一会儿。”

小火龙从皮克衣领里探出头来，两双眼睛关切地观察着他，又越过他望向刚爬上床的两个小家伙。“帮我跟他们说晚安？”温暖的手落在他肩膀上，拉莫斯忽然不想和皮克对视，只垂下眼，轻轻挠了挠火龙的下巴。

拉莫斯讲了一个女王与龙的睡前故事，结果小塞吉想起了飞行的快感，开始在床上不停模仿飞跃姿态，引得Marco爬来爬去地扑他，比哥哥还兴奋，把床铺变成了大型游乐场。失去了皮克的协助，拉莫斯不得不费了好大劲儿才把他们都安抚好。

皮熊说的没错，在两个娃终于都累的睡着之后，拉莫斯沉重的想，Marco真的很难哄。

前一段日子里宜人的安宁褪去了，沉重从大脑蔓延到四肢。他看着宝宝们浅浅的呼吸，轻轻抬手抚上腹部。关于疼痛的记忆伺机而动，虎视眈眈地准备夺取此刻。掌心下被短暂填补的空洞又一次扩散，威胁着要将他拖进深渊。

不，拉莫斯翻身坐起，不。

他从来都是一个斗士。有斗争，才有所得。

关于杰拉德·皮克，他屈服过两次，第一次他还太年轻，结果陷入了一段乱七八糟的婚姻故事；第二次他依然没得选，堪堪把爱人从刀刃下面拖回来，再一把推向大海。他从没想过，会有再次面对皮克的机会。失而复得，这已经是命运给他的最特别的优待。无中不能生有，他们之间缠绕了太多误会和伤害。

这次，他不会轻易放手。

 

皮克没在房间里，拉莫斯也没能在其他边边角角找到一只自怨自艾的大熊。这让他有些意外。皮克似乎说过想去看一个新来的弗拉明戈舞团，拉莫斯努力的回忆着今天发生过的对话。马没有减少，但皮克眨眼功夫就能飞进城，所以他还是牵了马下山进城去找。

他没能在新舞团的酒馆里看见皮克，只好一家家挨着去找，在灯影幢幢里努力分辨人头和身影。他几乎要诅咒起格拉纳达的繁华了，太多的酒馆、咖啡馆和餐厅，太多的灯、人和声响。几个老板和他打招呼，但都说没从没见过落单的皮克，拉莫斯不敢停留，害怕一不留神就错过对方——在错过彼此这件事上，他跟皮克都是当之无愧的大师。

长街终于走到尽头，寻觅者一无所获。

他又绕着主教堂转了一圈，向月光下的天使们致意，问询皮克的下落。马蹄声撞碎他们的影子，叹息被黑夜捕获，无人应答。

马儿也困倦了，他下来轻声安慰，牵着马上山，回到阿尔罕布拉宫。。


	4. 番外：冬眠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “天哪，怪不得他们笑你。”拉莫斯放弃地躺平了，皮克是身心俱疲的代名词，“龙骑士要冬眠，可千万别传出去。不需要千军万马，只要一场冷雨就能把你打败。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下！雪！了！  
> 捧着热茶对窗赏雪真是冬日的一大享受。
> 
> 然而，南方的冬天是多么可怕的存在！来自温暖西班牙的龙骑士也一定无力抵挡！前面一段是对近日气温的真实描写，我瑟瑟发抖地想到了这个故事，送给同样瑟瑟发抖的你们。  
> 没有电油汀，又找不到空调遥控器。  
> 卒。

冬眠

 

这是一个难得的暖冬，到了12月风还是暖的。拉莫斯在马赛上岸的时候，街上甚至还能看见少女穿裙子。

他往北走，去巴黎为西班牙国王送信，先行一步的皮克在前方等他汇合。意料之外的宜人天气让一行人都很惬意。但他们一进内陆，气温骤降。冷雨浇下，道路变得泥泞不堪，衣服马匹也变得湿哒哒的。一开始他们还有力气咒骂这说变就变的鬼天气，等他们终于到达汇合处，一队人已经在冰冷的盔甲里冻得瑟瑟发抖，变成一群说不出话的破铜烂铁，还在滴滴答答的往下漏水。

只有作为队长的拉莫斯还维持着一些体面。短暂的安顿修整之后，他先简短地与城镇的领事会面，又去和先到的同僚们问好。他们是皮克的巴萨骑士团同僚，拉莫斯同他们一起从巴塞罗那打到扎达尔，早就成为互相信任的战友。老友重逢，南方人共有的热情迅速驱散了阴冷的气氛。

他和屋里的人挨个拥抱，却没看到皮克。他接着找遍了整个城堡，但直到晚饭，他才终于找见对方。大个子牢牢占据着离炉火最近的位置，裹着厚厚的毯子，蜷成一个球。

“Geri？”拉莫斯凑过去，怀疑自己认错了人。

圆球动弹了一下，皮克在毛毯笼罩下回过头，水汪汪的蓝眼睛迷茫的看着他。周围已经有些人开始发笑，拉莫斯有预感，他所熟悉的沙雕对话又要重演了。

“你这是怎么回事儿，小老弟？”

回答他的是一个惊天动地的喷嚏，餐厅里如愿以偿的爆发出哄堂大笑。

 

“冬眠？！”

皮克枕在拉莫斯的胸口，点了点头，“法国也太冷了。”他委屈地说，手脚把怀里热乎乎的拉莫斯缠地更紧了一些。

拉莫斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。刚刚，皮克像一头被人叫醒的熊，囫囵吞掉晚饭就拽起他冲回卧室，哀嚎着扑进他怀里。皮克扒掉两人的外套，迅速用被子和四肢筑起一个坚固的工事，把拉莫斯困在其中。等拉莫斯反应过来，他已经被皮克牢牢地困住，躺在床上一动也不能动了。对方冰凉的爪子缠上他的腰，发出一声满足的喟叹，才有点清醒的迹象，抽抽鼻子和他问好，说自己好冷，需要温暖的拉莫斯和冬眠。

好吧，拉莫斯并不指望皮克能心心念念地盼着他汇合、出门迎接他什么的，他们都有职责在身，几乎没搞过缠缠绵绵的那一套。但当他在凄风苦雨中赶路的时候，这只加泰蠢熊竟然真的像熊一样整天躲起来睡大觉，实在是超过了他的忍耐限度。

“从我身上下去！”拉莫斯试着挣扎，想把皮克踹下去“滚一边自己睡去！”

但皮克打定主意不让他走，把他紧紧揽在怀里。“我真的需要你！小加都要冻死了！”

“加泰兰？！”拉莫斯气愤的想，也只有皮克才会给一只龙起这样的名字， “——你竟然又把龙带上床——”他终于把手臂挣脱出来，拼命推着皮克，坐起身翻找被皮克藏起来的小龙。他和皮克说过很多次，绝对不准带着龙上他们的床——他一点也不想搞“三人行”，哪怕只是字面意义上的也不行——但这家伙总是不听。

“嘶！别掀被子！”皮克还没放手，脑袋简直要埋到他肚子上去了，“别找了！他没见过这么冷的天，早就回去了。”

拉莫斯停下手，“回去了？你们又，额，合体了？”拉莫斯寻找着用词。皮克从没认真地描述过自己和加泰兰的关系，他总是故意回避这一段过往，借口是拉莫斯听不懂魔法。于是拉莫斯只猜测他们是某种共生，像他在热带丛林里见过的一些动物或植物，两方互相影响，共同达到某种平衡。

“他只是藏起来了，冷的时候龙会冬眠。”

“所以是小加要冬眠，而你受他影响，没出息的跟着一起冻傻了。”拉莫斯终于下了结论，捶了下皮克的肩膀。

“应该是？”皮克趁机再次把他扑倒，拽着被子缠上来。

“天哪，怪不得他们笑你。”拉莫斯放弃地躺平了，皮克是身心俱疲的代名词，“龙骑士要冬眠，可千万别传出去。千军万马收好，只要一场冷雨就能把你打败。”

皮克寻找着一个舒适的位置，在他身上栖息下来。而拉莫斯呢？刚刚的挣扎和肢体的温度让他一阵燥热，他后知后觉地意识到，自己和皮克有一个多月没见了，某些地方已经起了反应。

艹。

胸口的头越来越重，“你真暖。”皮克嘟囔着，沉入了“冬眠”。

裤子都脱了，你就和老子说这个？

拉莫斯气呼呼的撸了一把皮克的头毛，把浮起的被子压好。刚才真该一脚把他踹下去，拉莫斯压着火气想，现在他只能自己忍过去了。

艹。

 

白色包围了他。

在明亮而冰冷的白色世界里，他旋转。每个方向都是一模一样的白色。

忽然，远方出现了一线黑色，像是地平线上的树影。拉莫斯向着地平线走去。脚下的白色是柔软的，也是寒冷的，带着雾气缠绕上他的腿，他的腿也慢慢变成白色。他继续走，直到两条腿都被白色覆盖，躯干忽然失去了支撑。

于是他坠落，他在空中好奇的寻找着下肢，但他们已经混在世界的白色里，看不见了。他在厚厚的白色中着陆，砸出一个深坑，炸出一朵烟雾。

白色淹没了他。

一些白色伸出手，从衣服的缝隙摸进来，饥渴地汲取他身上的温度。被温暖的白变成黑色，像雨水渗入泥土一样钻进他的皮肤，于是他也变成了黑色。

但更多的白色从天上落下，层层叠叠，将他覆盖无踪。

 

拉莫斯下意识地抬脚，把身上沉甸甸的负担踹到一边。骤然侵袭的冷空气让他清醒过来，皮克正卷着被子坐在地上发愣，他们大眼瞪小眼的对视了两秒，一起抖了抖。

“冷死了！”

拉莫斯一把把被子从皮克身上抽回来裹住自己，皮克立刻从地上滚起来，扑回床上企图钻进被子里分享最后的余温。他们俩为了被子扭打起来，最终双双掉在地上，拉莫斯依然掌握着对被子的主动权，皮克只好用双腿把拉莫斯卡在身下，扣开被子把手往对方脖颈里塞。拉莫斯企图再次踢飞皮克，但他被被子阻碍了，只好打开被子卷逃离魔爪，皮克大获全胜。但太晚了，热气已经散失殆尽，还被地面浸的湿冷。皮克抱着被子，像抱着一场惨胜过后的虚无。另一边，拉莫斯已经一蹦一跳地穿好衣服，一把拉开窗帘。

铺天盖地的白色冲进他眼中。

“Geri，下雪了。”

 

塞维利亚长大的拉莫斯很少有机会见雪[i]。他几乎是立刻就抛弃了皮克，套上袍子就往外冲，顺路兴高采烈地把所有人都拍起来和他一起去玩儿雪。昨天一定下了整晚，雪在地面积了一层。很快，院子就被疯狂的骑士们充满了，他们全无顾忌地滚作一团，迅速把雪地演变成了战场。

皮克也意外的下了楼。拉莫斯用冻得通红的手揉搓皮克的脸，嘲笑他暂停冬眠出来上厕所和觅食，小火龙从皮克领子里钻出来轻轻啃了他一口。“怎么了小宝贝儿，第一次见到下雪吗？”小加瞪着亮晶晶的眼睛点点头。拉莫斯弯腰捞起一把雪拍在皮克脸上，扭身跑远了，“那就先过来打雪仗！”皮克一把抹掉脸上的雪，雪渣全落在小火龙身上。愤怒的龙骑士于是加入战局。

场面在有人往雪球里塞石子儿的时候变得难看起来，最终演变成一场混战。皮克抱着雪球复仇的路上被拉莫斯铲断放倒，眼看脱手的雪球落回他自己身上，快冻僵的加泰兰毫不客气的喷了火，把雪球烤成一朵水蒸气烟花，顺带烧焦了皮克的一撮胡子。接着他看准时机，一个腾跃蹿进拉莫斯的衣领，尾巴尖儿卷起雪往他衣服里塞。“犯规！作弊！”拉莫斯大叫起来，皮克配合地摁住拉莫斯的双手，直到他讨饶投降才松手。他们气喘吁吁地在雪地里躺了一会儿，听着其他人被击中后的惨叫，决定休战。

一群人互相搀扶着回到餐厅，把那里变成了临时的疗养院。他们个个鼻青脸肿（这么说还有有些夸张的成分），带着英勇负伤般的光荣。壁炉的火烧的很旺，骑士们映着火光，烘烤被雪打湿的衣服。不知谁说起了下雪天穿着盔甲打仗的经历，引得所有人一起发抖。

小加拒绝回到外面，赖在拉莫斯的衣服下面不肯出来。肚子鼓起来像怀孕，他们只好直接回房间，由皮克对他实施搜捕行动。可是他们低估了小火龙的灵活性，皮克的手和小加在拉莫斯身上玩儿起了捉迷藏，他没法同时堵住来路和去路，拉莫斯更帮不上什么忙，他早就被挠的笑倒在床上。直到皮克一把环住拉莫斯的腰，揪住了小加的尾巴，小火龙才不得不消失回巢，留下他们俩气喘吁吁的倒在一起。

“笑的我肚子疼，天哪，你的龙真是比你还会折腾。”拉莫斯揉着肚子，皮克整个压在他身上，他还有点喘不上气。

“起码不那么冷了，你呢？”皮克凑在他耳朵边问。持续的打闹和大笑确实驱走了寒冷，把温度和和活力再次注入身体。

“也不知道是谁的凉爪子在我肚子上乱摸！不过确实，好多啦！”拉莫斯满足地说，他转过头，却对上一双捕食者的眼睛。皮克虎视眈眈地盯着他，舔了舔嘴唇，他们离得非常近，皮克只要张嘴就能咬住拉莫斯的喉咙。

“冬眠的熊睡醒了，需要找点吃的填填肚子。”环在他腰上的手危险的收紧了，热意在他们的呼吸间蒸腾。

“好吧，好吧。”拉莫斯咧开嘴，双手插进皮克的头发，“可是你得自己打食儿才行，蠢熊，饲养员可不负责投喂。”

皮克低下头，先狠狠咬住了猎物的嘴。

拉莫斯在喘息间望向窗外，想起了梦中的白色世界。皮克的手在他身上点火，留下被人类的温度污染了的纯白。雪，他想，寒冷又奇妙的精灵，人类能用什么抵御铺天盖地的白色呢？唯有对另一个生命的热切吧。

 

雪停不久他们就再次上路，皮克回到了昏昏沉沉的状态。好在，他们顺利到达巴黎，将信件交到法王手上。在那里，他们受到了整个法国宫廷的礼貌的——围观。

一次简单的送信，却被安排成了盛大的宴会。盛装出席的法国贵族们矜持优雅地悄悄往他和皮克这边瞧。拉莫斯心中的隐隐的疑问终于有了答案，送信不重要，欧陆几百年来首位龙骑士才是王国的奇珍异宝，顺便附赠屠龙者一只。

法王的妹妹对皮克展现了极大的兴趣，从开场就拉着皮克一支接一支的跳个不停，不给其他人一点机会。恐怕不仅仅是兴趣，拉莫斯看着他们紧紧贴在一起的手臂纠正到，这已经可以算是对已婚人士的公然调戏和勾引了。皮克，披上了他华丽的贵族外衣，居然也人模狗样的展现起不输法国人的风度，全程赠送专注的凝视和温柔的笑容，对公主的霸道全无异议，自如的享受着成为焦点的乐趣。在任何时代，才貌双全都是稀缺的抢手货。只要皮克愿意，没人能抵御他享誉加泰——现在是整个西班牙的蓝眼睛，即使他缺了一只手，带不上任何人的婚戒。“龙骑士，龙骑士.......”宴会上到处都是这样的低语。拉莫斯十几年来第一次觉得不如皮克帅，叹了口气，扭头回到人群和对话中，继续展现他的热情和魅力了。让皮克陪公主转圈圈去吧！这更方便拉莫斯在宴会上捕获更多。

语言是个问题，拉莫斯只会讲西班牙语，但他迅速找到了方法，只要一起咒骂嘲笑几句英国佬，就能引起广泛共鸣，无敌舰队的悲剧色彩也让浪漫的法国人欲罢不能，一个掌握多种语言的年轻人自愿为他翻译。当更多人意识到这个热情的西班牙骑士就是与龙骑士比肩的屠龙英雄时，都大为惊讶。“我们都以为屠龙者得是个阴森森的家伙！”年轻人翻译到。“没有这种必然，”拉莫斯眨眨眼睛，“西班牙是一片饱含阳光恩赐的土地，阴森森的气质还是留给见不着太阳的英国人比较合适！”

他的笑话还没讲完，皮克和公主一起出现了。拉莫斯向公主行礼，当皮克介绍他为“我的丈夫”时，他差点不知道该做出什么表情。公主探究又挑战的看着他，拉莫斯干脆忽闪起他又大又圆的眼睛。

“您的伴侣看起来和你一样优秀，两个骑士荣誉的结合，我猜？”公主问到。

拉莫斯一个词也没听懂，皮克已经用法语流畅的回答：“我们是青年眷侣，结婚超过十年了，虽然其中有一半时间我都在外流浪，寻找回家的路。我已经与您分享了我的奇遇，殿下，您面前这位就是我的“灯塔”----虽然他个子有点矮。”四周的人吃吃的笑起来，皮克扭过头有点傻乎乎的看着他。

"恐怕您的身高让伴侣不太满意，拉莫斯先生，虽然我敢说你们俩的"长度"在这个宴会厅里可以傲视群雄。"小翻译终于找到了机会，用西班牙语和法语各说了一遍，又引发一阵大笑。

“你该让我们也见识见识你的龙，皮克阁下，那才该是这场宴会里真正的庞然大物。但可惜，似乎你的“龙”在屠龙者面前也不太威风，我听说你们两个没有子嗣。”公主意有所指的停顿了一下，“也许相克不能相生。”

拉莫斯听出了“子嗣”这个词，无论如何，竞争的意味已经很明显，他需要做好战斗的准备。但皮克的手臂环住他的肩膀，继续像个迟钝的傻瓜一样聊天。

“您多虑了，殿下。我们俩相性良好，甚至一起克死了另一只龙！那可真的是个危险的大家伙，一尾巴就能扫平这座宴会厅。倘若我让任何龙出现在这里，都会变成一场让您花容失色的灾难，这可不是绅士所为。至于子嗣——”他肩上的手收紧了，他也忍不住站的更加挺拔，“他的孩子就是我的孩子，殿下，”皮克用西班牙语重复了这一句，扭过头来平静地与他对视， “我不会向我主奢求更多。而且，法国的冬天冻的我的丈夫想冬眠，一个合格的爱人当然要竭尽全力地温暖对方，也许不久之后您就会收到新的好消息。”

皮克放开手，再次向公主致意：“能整晚陪伴您这样尊贵美丽的淑女是每一个骑士梦寐以求的荣誉，殿下。但宴会结束前，请您允许我回到爱人身边，我们并肩作战了太久，很久没有好好的跳一支舞了。我必须好好利用他冬眠中难得的清醒才行。”皮克与周围的人点头致意，把拉莫斯推进舞池跳了一支轻快的舞，就同众人作别退场。

皮克一锁上卧室的门，拉莫斯就从床上蹦了下来：“你刚才和公主说了什么？孩子？”

皮克一路走一路脱，走到拉莫斯跟前压着他倒回床上。“我和她说，你要冬眠。”他再次开始用被子筑巢，谢天谢地法国人舍得在床铺上花钱，“而让你暖和起来是我的职责所在。”

“你他妈说谁冬眠？！”拉莫斯爆锤对方缠上来的手脚，但皮克的脑袋已经沉沉的压在他肩膀上。“嘘，别吵。”他甚至还拱了拱，“跳舞又累又冷，我现在要睡觉。”说着，加泰熊就失去了意识。

 

公主的使者连续来了三天，邀请龙骑士游玩，但龙骑士和他的伴侣三天都没有踏出房门一步。皮克披着睡袍，在卧室门口对使者说，感谢公主的美意，但他的伴侣让他有点忙不过来。

第四天，公主才终于放弃，拉莫斯立刻拽着皮克收拾东西打道回府，但“龙骑士足不出户温暖冬眠伴侣”的传言已经传遍了巴黎。那位为他做翻译的法国青年也来送别，他欲言又止的看着拉莫斯翻身上马，啊了半天也说不出话。拉莫斯只好探身和他简单拥抱，真诚地邀请他拜访马德里。“您的丈夫令巴黎印象深刻，阁下。”到最后他终于找回了舌头，看看拉莫斯又看看皮克，“我拜访马德里的时候会避开春天的，你知道，繁殖的季节。”

拉莫斯在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼，带队出发。

他们确实互相“温暖”来着，但事实是皮克逼着他做暖炉，货真价实的冬眠了三天！

关起来的卧室门背后是另一个世界，年轻人，拉莫斯看着暂时恢复精神头的皮克腹诽，你早晚会知道的。至于“冬眠”这笔账，回到马德里他再和皮克算。他夹了夹马肚子，跑到队伍前面领头。他要赶紧离开这个寒冷的国家，一路冲回塞维利亚，彻底摆脱皮克愚蠢的冬眠。

 

可是刚到巴塞罗那他就走不动了，小火龙再次赖住他不放。巴塞罗那难得下起了雪[ii]，小加打定主意要在拉莫斯怀里冬眠，连皮克也束手无策。“他觉得你更热乎……”皮克羞愧的说，他的龙真给他丢脸。

“看在上帝的份儿上，皮克，去给你的龙搞一个壁炉！你家已经穷到烧不起柴了吗！”拉莫斯的暴怒吸引了路过的小白，好医生决定来看看，也许是龙得了感冒也说不定。

然而检查结果有些出人意料。

“怀孕？！”

皮克枕在拉莫斯的胸口，点了点头，“所以小加觉得你更暖和。”他委屈地说，手脚把怀里热乎乎的拉莫斯缠地更紧了一些。

拉莫斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。刚刚，皮克和小白说完悄悄话，扔下晚饭就拽起他冲回卧室，哀嚎着扑进他怀里。他把头闷在拉莫斯胸口，才低声说出了医生的结论。小加的脑袋枕在他颈侧，血管跳动的声音让他异常满足。

“等会儿，皮克。”拉莫斯放弃的躺平了，皮克一个就足够他身心俱疲。他抽出手，推推皮克的脑袋。“是你冬眠觅食的那一次？”

“应该是？”皮克的眉毛在他手心下挑高，“我记得就那么一次，如果还有其他的就是你在做梦。”

“当时你是不是和小加合体来着？”

“我们不是‘合体’，我说过了……”

“就回答是不是！”拉莫斯一巴掌拍在皮克脸上。

“……是。”皮克闷闷地回答。

“我记得龙生蛋，对吧？”

皮克抬起头，困惑的看着他，“有什么不对吗？”

“你个加泰罗尼亚蠢熊……”拉莫斯咬牙切齿的看着皮克，“现在我肚子里的是人，还是蛋？！”

“上帝啊，Sese……”

怀都怀了，你就和老子说这个？

皮克呆望着他的脸过于愚蠢，拉莫斯没忍住，一脚把他踹了下去。

 

艹你大爷的皮克！艹你大爷的冬眠！

 

END.

 

[i] 塞维利亚冬季平均气温7-17摄氏度。

[ii] 巴塞罗那冬季平均气温8-14摄氏度，总之，都是温暖而少下雪的地方……<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Climate_of_Barcelona>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝贺加泰兰解锁了一个新暖炉，这是一个从寒冷开始，在温暖结束的故事。  
> 希望大家都能度过一个有暖炉的冬天~
> 
> 达成了连更三日的成就！撒花！


End file.
